True Blue Perfection
by Red and Gold Phoenix
Summary: One look into those true blue eyes should tell you what kind of person he is... Detective Satou sits on his bed and waits for him to come home. Lemon, Satou & Takagi. A short follow up chapter added.
1. True Blue Perfection

Sigh. School is stressing me. This is the result.

And no one will write me a Satou and Takagi fic. I haven't posted anything M for a while so here I am again :3 I was in a fanfiction writing mood.

The usual disclaimer: All characters are property of Gosho-sama even though he seems to have forgotten they exist.

* * *

I never though it would be possible to love a man so much. I've heard that this feeling is typical of blossoming relationships. That in the beginning you are still blinded by love, still too infatuated with your partner to see any faults.

I just…I can't ever see myself feeling any differently towards him.

I keep staring out the window, waiting for him to come home. It's raining, it's really raining. He doesn't know I'm here. He gave me a key to his apartment a few weeks ago. He had been blushing furiously and stuttering all over the place as he explained to me that I could come into his home anytime I wanted.

The sky is jet black. The storm outside looks vicious, I'm glad I'm not out in it. No, I'm sitting on his bed in only my underwear and one of his oversized sweaters sipping on some tea. I can't wait for him to come home.

He's so…wonderful. I've grown to love him so much that it hurts. We've known each other for four years now. From the first time I ever saw him I thought he was a beautiful specimen of a man.

And the first time I saw him naked…Oh god, I nearly fainted. Just thinking about it makes me weak with need.

Whoever said there was no such thing as perfection clearly has never had the glorious experience of sleeping with him. This thought always brings a devilish, satisfied smirk to my face.

He's mine through and through. All of him is for me.

This is a really good thing because at this point…I need him. I can't live without him. He's always so warm and caring. It's thanks to him that I have finally been able to move past all the loss.

Since we've started dating I've had bad days. Days where I just couldn't get the images of my father dying in front of me out of my head. He was there for me those days; holding me in a vice like grip as I sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. He let me cry, let me get it all out as he stroked the top of my head and whispered into my ear.

Thanks to his support and guidance I stand stronger today then I ever have.

Finally I can breathe again. I can live my life to the fullest.

For this my mother is eternally grateful to him. Despite her first concerns centered on money and such, she has warmed to him nicely. How could you not? One look into those **true blue eyes** should tell you what kind of person he is.

I know my father would have loved him too.

We have a lot of fun together, him and I. Even though we don't really have the time we somehow manage to get out there and have adventures.

Adventures like when he takes me back to his parent's farm and tries to teach me how to ride a horse. Funny thing is he usually tries to **stop** me from doing dangerous things, and he's always so over protective…with this he just puts me up on the massive, powerful animal and tells me to go for it.

Just go for it Miwako. You'll love it.

It's a lot of fun and all but when I tell him that the horse won't stop and seems to be getting faster he just calls out to me to stop being a baby.

The memory makes me laugh. I should mention that I also love his mom and dad to death.

Not surprising that the people who raised him should be just as good natured. I was surprised the first time I met his father; they look identical. _Identical_! The only difference other than aged features is that his dad is bigger and much louder than he is. Much louder.

According to his mother (who is possibly the most beautiful woman I've ever seen) her husband grew after they had their son and informed me that I should expect the same mysterious phenomenon to happen. I was blushing like crazy at that and he could only gasp.

"OKA-SAN!"

I sit up on the bed when I hear the door open and close. Excellent, he's home! I ready myself to pounce on him as soon as he walks in here.

The door is ajar and when he pushes it open to enter his room I jump right on him. Oh dear I must have been a little too excited because both of us are now on the floor. Well he is. I'm sprawled out on top of him.

"Ugh…Miwako…"

Oh wow, he's soaked. Thunder suddenly booms outside as if to remind me that I should have expected that.

He's cold too…nothing I can't fix!

He doesn't protest when I immediately start undressing him with astonishing efficiency. In the next few moments we're both naked on his bed kissing passionately. His kisses are always so deep and loving, his touch so gentle yet firm.

We fit so well together. And oh my, he is so fit.

I lick his lips, long and slow. He responds by nudging my head back with his nose and attacking my neck with his mouth. He gradually moves down lower where he takes me to the next level as he plays with my breasts.

"Mmm, yeah Baby, like that…" I can't stop my self from moaning as my back arches toward him.

He moves down further still, tracing his expert tongue along my body. I whimper when he bends my legs over his shoulders and teasingly laps at my inner-thighs.

His hands start stroking my thighs in time with his tongue and I start breathing so hard I think I might lose consciousness.

I nearly cum from the first pass of his slick tongue on my bud. I let out a pleasured scream as he continues to taste me. Slowly, he removes his hand from my thigh and slips a single, long digit into me. His tongue continues to flick as he slowly moves it in and out of my core, picking up the pace when he slides a second finger in to join the first.

I don't last another second when he looks up at me and tells me to come for him. I cry his name as I gently buck my hips, ridding out my first release.

He let's my legs slip off his back as I collapse, panting heavily on the mattress. Our lips meet a moment later and I can taste myself as his tongue delves into my mouth.

I break the kiss and nudge his shoulder, signaling that I want him on his back. He complies, flashing me a sexy smile that would likely render most women speechless.

I gently stroke him as my mouth courses all over his muscular chest. As expected, he's hot and hard.

I can feel his heart pounding, mine is too.

A little hastily I move down on him until I can mimic his earlier move and lick torturously at his inner-thighs.

He moans and I take the action one step further by lightly nipping and grazing my teeth on his skin. I love hearing him moan…

When he weakly utters my name I decide I can't take it anymore and greedily lap at his engorged length. Slightly squeezing the base I take him in my mouth and suck him hard. It's not long before I can taste his salty essence and let my eyes flutter shut to savor him.

He lets out a strangled protest when I release him but he understands what I need when I position myself over him and kiss his lips. He takes a hold of my hips as I slowly guide myself down on him.

For all the countless times we've made love I still need to take him in slowly due to his exceptional size. I gasp roughly as I sit on him, motionless. His hands grip at my waist tightly, supporting me as I adjust.

I don't bother telling him he can let go; ever since the very embarrassing incident where I fainted on him in this position he has insisted on giving me added support.

Bracing my palms on his chest I begin to move my body. He moves his hips up to meet me slightly, adding to the overall pleasure for both of us.

Sex with him has always been a very positive experience. Even the first couple of times where it was a little painful. Never once have I ever felt frightened or forgotten. Wataru is always attentive and loving. He gives me just the right amount of care combined with eager, passionate love making.

Wiping my forehead quickly, I continue to ride him, moving faster as I start to reach my climax. I know he's getting close too when he grips me a little tighter. The feel and sight of his muscles flexing sends me into orgasm and he's only seconds behind when I tighten around him. My body tenses, the pleasure threatens to overwhelm but before I can fall onto his chest, he sits up and catches me in his arms.

He gives me a quick kiss on the shoulder before he helps me off him and comes down on top of me as soon as my stomach hits the mattress. He is a very overprotective mate, and I feel it shows when he wraps me up in his arms like this and buries his face in my hair and neck from behind.

I let one arm hang over the side of the bed as I lie in his embrace. We're both panting as we let our bodies cool down a little. I feel him nudge my ear with his nose before he quietly whispers.

"I love you so much."

The sincerity and affection in his voice break my heart every single time he says those words.

"I love you too."

He gently leans off me and I turn on my back. He's smiling sweetly at me and I know it's because he is pleased with my response.

He leans in and kisses me again, thunder booms outside as rain continues to crash into the window. I return the kiss, my hand gliding through his wet hair, soaked from the rain and sweat.

Our kissing becomes deeper and more ardent…I need him to take me. Taking the opportunity when he breaks off for air I brush his sticky bangs from his eyes and make my request.

He smiles again and slides his left hand to the back of my neck. His other hand meets one of mine, pressing it into the pillow above my head.

"Are you ready?" he asks, ever the picture of loving patients.

I let my own free hand wonder to his damp back. The smooth surface is always so nice to touch.

"Hai."

He kisses me as he slowly pushes in. I squeeze his hand and he starts to move in and out.

When he enters even further I throw my head back and call his name, my neck comfortably cradled in his hand. I wrap my legs around him and press down, encouraging him to go faster and harder.

He presses his lips more forcefully on mine as the pace quickens and we both get closer to release.

The only thing on my mind is him as he sends me into pure bliss one more time. He follows me into ecstasy and we both slow down as we come down from our high.

After a moment he rolls off me and we both lie there tangled in the sheets listening to the rain.

I was about to move closer but he beat me to it and pulled me against him.

Sometimes I wonder if I deserve to have such a wonderful man to call my own. I glance at the clock quickly as he tightens his hold on me and snuggles into my hair. I suppose we'll have a little nap before getting some dinner.

I hug my arms around him and make myself as close to him as possible. I am just about to drift off to sleep when he opens his eyes and kisses my forehead gently.

I gaze right into those pure, crystal blue orbs and return his satisfied grin.

I don't care what they say…to me he is perfection.

* * *

Miwako and Wataru are made for each other. Now write fanfictions about them! Oh, and the next chapter for Wataru 1/2 is on it's way!

And yes I do love horses.

Review please! That would make me so happy!

Satou & Takagi forever!


	2. Just a Little Needy

I wrote this in 40 minutes, started at midnight. Don't ask. This will keep happening as long as school keeps killing me with stress.

* * *

He woke up a few hours later, the covers sliding off his still damp body as he sat up. He sighed softly, a smile forming on his lips as the sound of her soft breathing was yet another perfect experience for his senses.

Careful not to wake her, he gently touched his hand to her back and slowly let it glide down her skin.

He loved the smell of sex; musty, hot and sweet. Her scent especially drove him wild. He hoped it wasn't bad that he glorified in every reminder of how he had made love to her.

He let his hand stroke her again. Propped up on an elbow he sucked in a large breath as his hand carefully entangled in her hair. He nearly moaned in delight as the silken, jet black strands passed between his fingers.

His whole body felt good; a dull, pleasured buzz still persisted.

Takagi loved her so much. She was the one that cared for him, she was the one that protected him, and she was the one that owned him.

That was the way he liked to see it. He was her possession, hers alone.

There were other women and even men that had expressed interest and desire for him, just as there were those that pursued her. But…from the moment he had met her she had been the only one he had wanted.

Miwako is so beautiful, so just, so kind…oh he didn't care what anyone said, she is perfect.

She is just so fucking lovable that it hurt him sometimes. He leaned in and buried his lips in her hair. Of all the men that had tried to win her, she had chosen him.

He had always had so much self doubt, but it was hard for him to hold that mentality when she made him feel like the most desirable man alive. Over and over again…

Every kiss, every touch…and he had to admit that both of them were a little on the needy side.

Retreating from her hair, he got up and carefully moved off the bed. Looking back for a second, he silently made his way to his closet and pulled out a large blanket.

The sheets on his bed were soaked through and decidedly uncomfortable. He figured that was mostly his fault having been soaked before they had even started their evening activities. Takagi glanced quickly out his window when lightning flashed in the sky. He couldn't believe the storm was still raining down at full force.

He crossed his room and took a second to admire her gorgeous figure were she lay asleep. Without further hesitation he peeled the damp covers off her, she shivered. He quickly replaced them with the heavy blanket, making sure that it tucked in nicely around her body. He threw the unwanted sheets on the floor before climbing back on his bed.

He slipped under the blanket and with a little desperation to be in contact, lay against her, his head resting on her back.

Wataru gripped her side softly and sighed as he pulled her against him.

"Wataru…" she whispered quietly, her voice heavy with exhaustion.

Damn it. He woke her up.

"Thanks for switching the blanket, the other one was cold."

Even as she tiredly uttered the words she picked herself up and pressed herself into him before lying down again.

Thunder boomed and he lay down as well, his head once again resting on her back. He held her tightly, not caring that he had completely no control over how much he needed her.

* * *

Just a little short that focuses on Takagi's feelings. Just because I am in Takagi/Satou withdrawal.

Please write Satou/Takagi fanfictions…Please!


End file.
